


The First Day

by Mavrik_Lokeeh



Category: Bittersweet Candy Bowl (Webcomic), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavrik_Lokeeh/pseuds/Mavrik_Lokeeh
Summary: Mike and Lucy leave Littleroot Town to finally start their journey. Lucy meets her new Treecko (which she named "Yashy"). Mike and Lucy run into some trouble in Route 103, but they get saved by a familiar friend.





	The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> These events take place in a completely different universe and is NOT related to the storyline at all.

It was a normal day in Littleroot Town. Mike has just got out of bed and is already preparing for his journey ahead, along with his trusty partner, Blur (a Taillow).

“I can't wait for Professor Lani to finally give me permission to start my journey!” says Mike with enthusiasm. Blur flies around the room in excitement. "I guess that means you're excited as well, Blur." Mike barely puts on all of his clothes and rushes down the stairs.

“Mom! I’m going to Lucy’s!” says Mike with excitement. “Hey, now! Don’t forget about breakfast!” his mom replies. “Oh, yeah! Almost did...” Mike gulps his cereal as fast as a Pikipek drilling a hole and rushes back towards the door. “Be back before dinner!” Mike exclaims. “Now you don’t have too much fun!”. With that remark, Mike dashes out and rushes to Lucy’s house.

He arrives at the house and immediately screams, “LUCYYY! COME ON! YOU PROMISED YOU’D COME WITH ME TO THE LAB!!” A few seconds later, Lucy finally comes out, “YOU JACKASS! YOU WOKE ME UP AT 6 AM!!” “ISN’T THAT NORMAL?!” Mike replies. “SURE IF IT WASN’T A SUNDAY!!” “It is?” Mike ponders on this for a bit. “Oh, yeah, it IS a Sunday. Who’da thought?” “Ughh... Just let me eat breakfast and let’s get it over with...”

A few minutes later...

“Hey” says Lucy as she leaves through the door. “Who in the WORLD would eat that slow?” says Mike with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. “Wh--? I wasn’t THAT slow!” Lucy replies. “Oh, so spending an HOUR eating breakfast isn’t slow to you?” “Now you’re just exaggerating!” Mike shows his PokeGear in front of Lucy’s face, showing “7:21 AM” on the screen. “Exaggerating?” Lucy’s face turns bright red. “Wh-whatever! Let’s just go and get those damn Pokemon already!” Lucy replies as she brushes Mike off and storms towards the lab. “The nerve of that girl! Honestly!” Mike whispers in his breath while following Lucy.

Finally, both of them arrive at Professor Lani’s lab. “Here we are...” Mike gulps. “Sigh... What’s the matter with you? It was you who dragged me into this.” says Lucy in her usual annoyed tone. “It’s just that having another Pokemon other than Blur is a bit awkward...” “Huh. I guess that’s one more Pokemon for me then.” Lucy replies. “Hey! No fair!” before Mike finishes, Lucy already heads inside. “L-Lucy, wait for me!”

“We’re here” says Lucy. “Oh, hi Lucy! How are you doing as of late?” Lani replies. “I’m fine” Lucy blandly replies. “Of course you are! How about Mike? Where is he?” Lucy gestures behind her, Mike promptly catches up. “*pant* Here!” “Haha! Always the punctual one, eh?” Silence followed. “Eh. Tough crowd.” says Lani as she follows up, “Anyways, both of you came here to get your Pokemon, right?” “Yup, pretty much” another bland statement by Lucy.  
Lani picks up a rectangular container from the back and opens it in front of Mike and Lucy, inside of which is three Pokeballs. “Here are the three Pokemon suited for beginners like you. Well…kind of. Since Mike already has a Taillow.” Lani explains, “The one on the left is a Torchic, a fire-type bird Pokemon. She’s quite cute. The one on the right is a Mudkip, a water-type fish-like Pokemon. He’s the easiest to raise. And finally, a Treecko, a grass-type gecko Pokemon.” Lucy’s eyes lit when she saw the Treecko. Like she was her long awaited friend.

“Lucy?” Mike asks. “Found your match, huh? Not many people choose Treecko these days… So she’s been feeling really depressed lately…” Lucy doesn’t say a word, she just holds the Pokeball in her hand and stares at it. “Well… I’ll leave you to it then. By the way, thought of a nickname to give her?” “(Yashy…)” Lucy mumbles to herself. “Pardon me?” Lani asks. “Yashy?” Mike confusingly asks. “Yashy, huh?” Lani confirms. “It’s settled then! Yashy’s yours to keep!” Lucy stares at Lani, while Lani smiles at her. Lucy hugs Lani but still doesn’t say a word.

With Lucy staring at the Pokeball, Lani moves onto Mike. “Picked one yet?” says Lani to Mike. “I dunno… It’s a tough choice…” Mike replies “I mean, I have Blur… I dunno… It’s all so weird for me…”. “That’s okay, I guess… I haven’t met a trainer who refused to get a starter before… But if you have Blur, then that won’t be a problem!” Mike stares at Lani, in a similar fashion to Lucy earlier. “Thanks…” says Mike “But will it really be okay if it’s just Blur and me?”. “Sure! I mean you always have Lucy coming along, right? It’ll be fine!” Mike looks over to Lucy’s direction.

Lucy lets “Yashy” out of her Pokeball. Yashy seems afraid, but eventually climbs on Lucy’s arm. They stare at each other for a moment, then Treecko smiles, Lucy smiles back. “They really like each other, huh…” Mike stares at Blur’s Pokeball “I remember when I first met Blur… It looked exactly like that…”. Lani replies, “Who would’ve thought there was a wild Dustox in the thick of that grass? And for you to risk your life and save him? Such an act of bravery!”. Mike smiles a bit. “I dunno… Seeing her happy like this… It makes you wanna smile.” Mike laughs, “Heh…”

After a while, Lucy finally decides to leave for their adventure. “Oh, wait!” Lani shouts them back before they leave. “Here’s a Pokedex for both of you! As well as five Pokeballs each!” Lani hands over the aforementioned items to Mike and Lucy. “Thanks!” Mike replies, while Lucy responds with a thankful nod.

They both say their goodbyes and hug Lani for a while. “Bye!” Mike and Lucy says in unison. “Have fun journeying! And remember to call me about your Pokedexes!” Both wave a final goodbye, then heads on towards the outskirts of Littleroot and into Route 101.

“So, where are we heading first?” says Lucy to Mike while holding Yashy in her arms. “Well… According to the map… We’re going to Oldale Town first.” Mike replies. “By the way, Mike… Wasn’t this the bush where you found Blur and the Dustox?” Mike glances at the peculiar bush Lucy’s pointing at. “Oh, yeah. It is.” Mike replies, “So what?” “That reminds me… I-Isn’t there wild Pokemon around?” Mike pushes it off.

[Remember, Blur is a Taillow and Yashy is a Treecko. At least in this fanfic.]“Oh, come on, Lucy! The only Pokemon around here are Wurmple and Zigzagoons!” “Don’t forget Poochyena!” Lucy adds. “Well, there’s those too. But if we don’t touch them, they won’t touch us.” Lucy tugs Mike’s tail, “Think again!” Lucy points at two angry Poochyena snarling at them. “Ah, heck…” The Poochyena creep closer and closer, while Mike and Lucy step back. “W-What did the Professor say about Pokemon attacking?” asks Mike. “Battle with Pokemon? B-But I don’t wanna risk getting Yashy hurt!” “Well, it’s either them or us! Either way, Blur! I choose you!” Mike sends out Blur from his Pokeball. “Lucy! I can’t fight them both! I need your help!” Lucy hesitates, “B-But!” “Just do it!” Before Lucy could make a move, one of the Poochyena bites Blur. “BLUR!” The Poochyena steps back and Mike checks Blur. “You okay?” Blur nods “Alright! Now use Peck!” Blur’s beak shines for a while, then hones into one of the Poochyena. The Poochyena dodges, making Blur miss. “Lucy! Now’s your chance!”

Lucy stares at Yashy for a bit. Yashy tugs on Lucy’s cheek hair. “You really wanna go?” Yashy nods. “Well… If you say so…” Lucy nods then shouts, “Yashy, I choose you!” She pauses then adds, “Use Pound!” Yashy jumps up high then slams her big tail into one of the Poochyena. “Alright! Go Lucy!” Lucy smiles then screams, “Mike, watch out!” The other Poochyena heads towards Blur to try and bite him again. “Blur, dodge to your right!” Blur promptly obeys and steers clear of the Poochyena’s way. “Good job! Now use Wing Attack!” Blur flaps his wings and creates miniature tornadoes, then directs them towards the two Poochyena. One Poochyena gets badly injured by the impact, then tries to escape, leaving the other one all alone. Lucy tries to chase after it but is stopped by Yashy. Yashy nods at her, Lucy nods back, although unsure of what Yashy is about to do.

“Okay, Yashy! Do your thing!” Lucy screams. Yashy chases after the retreating Poochyena, then grabs onto it. Yashy drains the remaining power of the Poochyena and makes it faint. Lucy and Mike hang their jaws in awe. Mike recognizes the move, “Absorb…” “Huh?” Lucy stares, confused. “She used Absorb… But how’d she figure that out? We just got her, right?” Mike questions it, but then remembers. “Oh, yeah! Blur! Finish him off with another WIng Attack!” Blur flaps his wings with all his might. It devastates the Poochyena, making it faint. “Oh, yeah!” Mike screams. But just before he starts celebrating, Blur falls into Mike’s arms, weak and tired. “A-Are you okay?” Mike asks. “Of course he’s not! Can’t you see all of his bruises?!”

Lucy rushes over to Yashy and picks her up along with Blur. “They’re both terribly injured! We need to get them to the nearest Pokemon Center as fast as we can!” “R-Right! Oldale Town has a Pokemon Center! But we don’t have any more Pokemon to reach it safely!” Mike adds, “And we can’t go back to Littleroot because we’re already halfway through!” More Poochyena come out of the bushes. “Shit! How are we getting there now?!” Right after that, someone behind them screams, “Goddamn! First day, and you’re already getting your asses kicked?” “PAULO!” Both of them scream in unison.

“I got this! Go and heal those Pokemon of yours! I’ll beat these fuckers one by one!” Paulo instructs with gusto. “But--!” “I SAID GO!” The two promptly run while evading the attacks of angry Pokemon in the path. Then finally, they reach the town. The angry Pokemon following them fade back into the bushes.

As they arrive at the Pokemon Center, they finally catch their breaths as they check in their Pokemon for healing. “Thank goodness for Paulo… If it weren’t for him, the Pokemon would’ve kicked our asses right about now…” Lucy points out. “Yeah… Where did he come from, anyway?” Mike asks. “Well, how should I know?” “Good point.” The two idle around while waiting for their Pokemon, then hear someone going through the sliding doors. “Suprise, motherfuckers.” says Paulo in a rather annoyed tone. “Good to see you too, Paulo…” Mike sarcastically replies. “How’d it go?” asks Lucy. “You mean me being badass? Yeah, pretty good.” “Mm… I shouldn’t have asked then.” “Come on, don’t be like that, babe… I mean, I did save both you and this pansy’s asses.” Paulo jests. “Hey, Paulo. Where’d you come from, anyway?” asks Mike, “Didn’t you get permission to leave a week ago?” “Uh… Hey! Look at that! You’re Pokemon is all better!” Surprisingly, Paulo was right. The two both take their Pokemon and leave the building with Paulo.

“So, where to next?” asks Lucy. “Let’s see here… If we take Route 104… Then we’ll hit Petalburg City. Which is where the first gym is.” Mike explains. “So… Petalburg?” “Yeah.” Mike confirms. “Paulo, you coming?” asks Lucy. “Well… If you insist!” Paulo smiles as he walks beside her and gropes her bottom. Lucy punches him in the gut, “Jerkface…” “Hey! Wait up!”

And so, their journey finally begins. As they leave Oldale Town, they head on towards Petalburg City, where their first big challenge lies. Mike, Lucy, and Paulo, three close childhood friends, finally embark on a great voyage around the Hoenn region. But alas, this chapter has ended, and a new one begins. But that is an entirely new story, for an entirely new time.


End file.
